Tu no estas sola yo estoy aquí
by Tory Perez
Summary: El el joven enamora, ella la chica rara & extraña con un pasado pero el destino los unirá borrando las heridas... si mal resumen... espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Narra Corey.

Era una mañana fría de otoño, me alistaba para la preparatoria, hoy es el primer día de clase y estoy muy ansioso veré a mis amigos y a ella Laney Penn la chica de mi sueños es la única chica que me gusta y me vuelve loco por desgracia jamás he podido hablarle a pesar de que nos sentamos juntos.

Termine de alistarme y me fui a la preparatoria, al llegar busque mi casillero luego mi salón y por ultimo mi asiento ya que los asientos tienen números y el número que te toco es ese donde te sentaras todo el año y la persona a quien le tocaba el mismo número que a ti es quien será tu compañero todo el año.

Después de un rato llegaron Kin y Kon unos gemelos poco parecidos pero los mejores amigos que te puedes conseguir y minutos después llego Laney más linda que hace meses espero que toque sentarse conmigo y efectiva mente así fue.

Pase el otro año sentándome con ella y juro este año escolar seré su amigo y con algo de suerte seremos algo más que eso. De repente me llego un nota obviamente de Kin y Kon.

- _habla le bro- decía._

 _-luego me comen los nervios y no lograre decir nada- respondí._

 _-Viejo llevas un año enamorado de ella di le algo sabemos que puedes-me respondieron._

 _-Después se los prometo- respondí._

 _-tienes suerte de que las personas la crean rara o que ella no socialice con nadie porque si no te la hubiesen quitado hace tiempo- respondieron._

 _-ok entiendo soy muy lento pero lo intentare.-les respondí y en eso entro el profesor y comenzó de nuevo la jornada._

Después de clases no dirigimos a nuestras clase extra yo estoy en la de baile y música y en ese también está Laney, al llegar los chicos y chicas calentaban para luego bailar y otros ensayaba con los instrumentos Laney toca el bajo pero también bailaba y el profesor era un señor como de 30 años muy simpático y con ayuda de su esposa una señora 2 años menor que él le da a los demás en la parte del baile.

Viendo entre los demás vi a Laney sentada en una esquina escuchando música hasta que decidió ponerse a estirar y mientras lo hacía alguien le metió el pie haciendo la caer.

-Miren quien está, este año de nuevo con nosotras-dijo una chica peli-azul que era acompañada por dos chicas algo parecidas solo que una era rubia y la otra pelinegra y por desgracia Melany la chica más linda y odiada de la preparatoria.

-Creo que quiere volver hacer nuestro juguete-dijo Melany.

-para mí que si-dijo Carrie la peli-azul.

Mientras ellas hablaban Laney no decía nada ni siquiera parecía tener miedo y no le importaba lo que las chicas insinuaban, se levantó y empezó a caminar sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿a dónde vas cabellos de tomates?-preguntó Carrie pero Laney no dijo nada.

-habla estúpida o el gato te comió la lengua-dijo Melany pero Laney no respondió.

-yo creo que deberíamos hacer que hable-dijo Carrie.

-si-dijeron las tres restante al unísono.

Las chicas las rodearon y la empezaron a empujar una tras otra hasta que ella cayó al suelo.

Mientras que yo veía no pude más y fui a ayudarla así que me puse entre ellas y de Laney.

-dejen la-dije y ella me miraron sorprendidas.

-¿desde cuándo a ti te importa está basura?-preguntó Carrie.

-primero su nombre es Laney y segundo a ti que rayos te importa-dije.

-vamos Corey en vez de estar al lado ella divierte té con nosotras-dijo Melany.

-ni loco ahora vayan sé-dije y ellas se fuero y cuando voltee hacia Laney ella no estaba pero había un nota en el suelo.

-Gracias-decía adentro y no pude evitar sonreír tal vez no le hable como tiene que ser pero es un avance y es algo bueno.

Todo continuo normal y al salí me fui a mi casa.

Fin de la narración.

Mientras que en otro lado estaba Laney terminado de recoger las cosas para ir se pero se acercaron Melany, Carrie y las gemelas.

-miren la cabellos de tomate no se ha ido-dijo Carrie.

-por qué no aprovechamos y desquitamos con lo que hizo Riffin- dijo Melany.

-sí-respondieron el resto.

Las chicas comenzaron a golpearla y Laney no hacía nada solo se tapaba y aunque era sorprendente parecía que aquellos puños no eran muy fuertes como lo que se puede imaginar una persona que viera a lo lejos, ellas pararon y Laney tomo sus cosas yéndose de ahí y de camino a su casa se quitaba un poco la sangre que corría por su cuerpo.

Al día siguiente.

Los jóvenes estaban en la preparatoria esperando a que llegara el profesor y dos jóvenes particulares estaban sentados sin hablar pero Corey decidió romper el hielo y le mando una nota.

 _-hola Penn- decía en aquella nota._

 _-hola-puso._

 _-¿estás bien? Me entere que después de que me fuiste golpearon-puso Corey._

 _-¿cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó ella en la nota._

 _-me lo acabas de confirmar, con la respuesta-puso Corey y ella sonrío._

 _-pues si me golpearon-puso ella._

 _-me lo imaginaba- puso Corey._

 _-por cierto gracias por lo de ayer ellas hacen eso desde hace un año cuando llegue y nadie me había defendido hasta que tú lo hiciste-puso ella._

 _-pues si pasara lo volviese hacer-puso Corey y ella se sonrojo._

 _-gracias pero te pido que no lo vuelvas hacer-puso ella y dejo la conversación y el profesor entro._

La clases continuaron normal mente hasta que llegó la hora de la clase extra y Corey acompaño a Laney aunque ella no supiera nada y lo hacía porque no dejaría que la dañasen, al entrar vio cómo se acercaron Melany y el resto hacia Laney claro él estaba lejos para que no se notara que la estaba vigilando y justo cuando terminaron los insultos que la iban a golpearla el, la llamo como si nada.

 _-¡Hey Laney ven tengo que mostrarte algo!-grito como si no se hubiese percatado._

Las chicas sabían que no podía golpearla si la habían llamado por que las veía todo el salón, ellas se alejaron y Laney fue hacia donde Corey.

 _-te gustaría ir a la nueva pizzería que está en el centro regalan unos peluches en la entrada-dijo Corey pero Laney no respondió solo afirmo con una sonrisa._

1 mes después.

Había pasado un mes y Corey y Laney se estaban volviendo muy amigos pero la extraña actitud de Laney confundía a Corey, ese día en la preparatoria estaban sentados como siempre en su lugar y como todos los días se escribían notas.

 _-oye Laney ¿por qué no hablas mucho?-preguntó._

 _-debo guarda mi voz-respondió ella._

 _-es algo extraño-puso Corey._

 _-sí.-puso ella._

 _-oye quieres ir al parque conmigo después de la clase extra-preguntó Corey._

 _-no puedo tengo que llegar temprano a casa antes de la 6 para ser precisa.-puso ella especialmente porque las clases culminaban a las 5._

 _-si quieres te puedo acompañar-puso él pero cuando vio la reacción de Laney y además que se puso más pálida de lo normal._

 _-no puedo-dijo ella en la nota y dejo de escribir._

El aura de Laney se volvió negro y parecía hecha de hielo porque se sentía el frío saliendo de su cuerpo, Corey no dijo nada y lo único que hizo fue poner le el suéter que tenía y ella bajo el rostro susurrando un "Gracias".

Después de la clase extra que como siempre Carrie y Melany con el resto se burlaban de ella y Corey sin ser aun descubierto la defendía término y cuando salieron un hombre de unos 38 se acercó a donde estaba Laney y Corey.

 _-Hola hija-dijo el señor lo que hizo saber que era el padre de Laney._

 _-hola papá-respondió ella casi que susurrando._

 _-tenemos que irnos tu madre nos espera en la casa para ir a comer a un restaurante-dijo el señor en un tono de voz tierno y compresivo como el de todo padre._

 _-bien, adiós Corey- dijo ella._

 _-hija presenta me a tu compañero-dijo el señor._

 _-papá él es Corey Riffin vamos juntos en la misma clase y en el mismo asiento-dijo Laney._

 _-que bien mucho gusto mi nombre es Benjamín Penn, oye Laney puedes irte subiendo al carro mientras conozco a tu amigo-dijo el señor y Laney obedeció._

 _-Mucho gusto señor Benjamín-dijo Corey._

 _-Veras Corey te recomiendo que no te acerques mucho a Laney y menos intentes acercarte a su vida se por qué te lo digo-dijo el señor serio pero al que era muy confuso era que lo decía con el tono de un padre celoso pero Corey sabía que no se refería a eso._

 _-Sí señor solo somos compañeros y por petición de usted así nos quedaremos-dijo Corey en sus palabra "pero a quien engaño jamás dejare de quererla como mi novia" fueron sus palabra mentales._

 _-qué bueno chico-dijo el señor y se fue junto con Laney._

Corey se fue por su camino mientras que Laney estando con su padre en el auto conversando como padre e hija pero de repente la conversación cambió.

 _-hija no quiero que te acerques más a Corey entendido-dijo el señor._

 _-pero, papá Corey es un buen chico deberías darle la oportunidad de ser mi amigo-dijo Laney._

 _-Laney sabes que no puedes ser muy sociables y además lo entiendes entonces no está en discusión-dijo el señor._

 _-si papá-respondió Laney triste._

Al día siguiente.

Los chicos estaban en la preparatoria Corey esperaba a Laney como todo los día pero cuando ella llego el noto algo extraño en ella.

 _-Hey Laney ¿qué tienes?-preguntó en la nota._

 _-Corey te pediré que te alejes de mí por favor-puso ella como respuesta._

 _-¿qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo Corey al leerla._

 _-solo has lo-respondió ella en la nota para que nadie prestara atención._

 _-bien :(-puso Corey y dejaron de mandar se notas ellos dos porque Kin y Kon._

 **Con** **tinuara…**

 **Hola chicos aquí está mi nueva historia espero les guste & también que esta historia me costó mucho terminar la & espero que les guste también les diré que esta es mi última historia por él 2015 & que retomare las subidas de fics el lunes 18 de enero bueno eso es todo les deseo una feliz navidad & un feliz año nuevo…**

 **P.D: si tienen alguna duda sobre el fic pueden preguntarme enviando me un mensaje a mi cuenta pero si no tienen cuenta entonces en los comentarios.**

 **Adiós…**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

-Corey ¿qué paso?-pusieron los gemelos.

-me pidió que no me le acercara más-puso el.

-ya entendimos y que mal amigo por fin estabas logrando algo con ella y mira cómo se cortó-pusieron.

-si pero le dije que está bien y realmente no lo are voy a llegar al fondo de todo esto-puso Corey.

-yo creo que no mejor deja lo así no sabes que es lo que puede pasar-Pusieron.

-igual ella me gusta y voy a luchar al menos por nuestra amistad-puso Corey y cerraron la conversación ya que llego el profesor.

Llego la hora de las clases extra y los chicos y chicas estaban haciendo las cosas pero cuando Corey miro cinco minutos a donde estaba Laney y vio como las chicas se metían con ella quería ayudarla pero no podía sentía como su cuerpo quería ir pero su mente y corazón estaba parado y justo cuando Laney cayó al suelo él fue hacia ella.

-Alto-dijo Corey y ellas

-no te metas Riffin- dijeron ellas.

-si lo hago dejen de ser tan inmaduras-le dijo Corey y ellas se fueron algo furiosas.

-¿por qué te metiste?-dijo Laney cuando ellas se fueron.

-así me agradeces-dijo Corey.

-yo no te lo pedí y aleja te -dijo yéndose corriendo.

Laney se fue de ahí corriendo y llorando porque a pesar de todo le agradaba Riffin. Después de clases ellos se fueron Corey espero a que Laney saliera porque sabía que ella salía de ultima, después de un rato ella salió y no noto a Corey hasta que el, la toma del brazo.

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo Corey.

-claro que no-dijo Laney.

-si-dijo Corey y de repente alguien paso empujando a Corey y termino en un beso con Laney.

Ambos jóvenes tenían los ojos abiertos como por el shock pero sin pensarlo dos veces cerraron los ojos y comenzaron hacer el beso más intenso Corey por instinto soltó su brazo y la tomo por la cintura y ella poso sus manos sobre su cuello, ellos se correspondía sin saber por qué pero de repente Laney reacciono y corto el beso bruscamente.

-esto no debió pasar-dijo ella y salió corriendo como si hubiese visto a un ladrón aunque este ladrón le robo su primer beso.

-¡Laney espera!-grito Corey no sabía que había pasado realmente sentía que era un sueño y veía como Laney se alejaba de él sin intención de detenerse.

Corey aun en estado de shock camino hacia su casa aun creía que el beso que se había dado con Laney era solo un sueño, una simple fantasía pero sí de verdad no lo había soñado entonces había sido el mejor beso que había sentido en su corta vida y con quien se lo había dado no era nada más ni nada menos que la chica que le gustaba pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor se había metido en un gran problema y con su padre si se enteraba.

Corey caminaba hasta que llego a su casa y por el cansancio que tenía se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir.

En el sueño.

Corey se encontraba en un sendero lleno de muchos árboles a los lados y un solo camino despejado caminaba sin pensar en nada solo quería llegar al final de aquel largo y oscuro sendero pero cuando iba por la mitad había un casa al lado de aquel camino y al entrar noto que era vieja aquella, pequeña casa y siguió caminando por los pasillos pero la parte de abajo estaba casi vacía entonces subió la escalera para llegar al segundo piso donde estaba un solo cuarto y a diferencia de la casa el cuarto estaba bien pintada de un color oscuro y del resto era un cuarto normal pero en las fotos salía un extraña chica con una capa con capucha que le tapaba la mitad del rostro y en sus palma que estaban descubiertas en aquella foto se veían una gema incrustada en cada una.

De repente lo chica de la foto se comenzó a mover y Corey se quedó en shock pero no dejaba de ver la foto, la chica se quitó la capucha y era Laney solo que había algo raro en ella su cabello era largo y con mechas negras y sus ojos eran negro ya no eran de ese hermoso tono verde que portaban.

-¿Eres Laney?-Preguntó Corey.

-aleja te de mi-dijo y desapareció volviéndose pétalos de rosa color negro.

Fin del sueño.

Corey se despertó de repente sudando frío y con la respiración agitada, después de tranquilizarse vio el reloj y se levantó justo a la hora exacta para vestirse e irse a la preparatoria, al terminar la rutina de siempre se fue de su casa y por la calle caminaba con la mirada perdida en el piso preguntando se muchas cosas sobre aquel extraño sueño.

Narra Corey.

Al llegar a la preparatoria me senté en el mismo lugar de siempre y recosté mi cabeza sobre la mesa esperando a los chicos para contar lo que paso y justo unos minutos más tarde ellos llegaron.

-Hola Corey ¿cómo estás?-preguntaron ambos jóvenes.

-bien tengo que contarle lo que paso ayer-dije y Kon.

-cuenta-dijeron ambos jóvenes.

-pues ayer intente hablar con ella y alguien me empujo haciendo que sin querer la besara-dije totalmente sonrojado.

-espera besaste a Laney- dijo Kon con duda.

-si Kon, no escuchaste deberías lavarte más los oídos-dijo Kin.

-bueno chico así fue y dejen me decirle que era mejor de lo que imaginaba-dije sonrojando me más de lo que estaba.

-yo puedo ayudar té con un poción-dijo Kin.

-No, no vaya hacer que se ponga la cosa peor pero lo cómo van las cosas tal vez ni volvamos hablar-dije y justos en ese momento llego el profesor y también entro Laney.

Después de clase empecé a guardar las cosas para intentar hablar con Laney pero ella se alejó corriendo y no entiendo que pasa realmente, Salí de ahí a la clase extra y cuando entre estaba Laney siendo atacada otra vez por las chicas que acaso no se cansa de ser tan inmaduras.

Hice una seña y para las chicas y ellas se acercaron a mí.

-muy bien iré al grano digan me qué debo hacer para que dejen a Laney quieta-dije.

-Pues si sales con Carrie y con vences a tus amigos salir con Konnie y con Kim y la dejaremos en paz-dijo Melany.

-y que ahí de ti.-pregunte.

-haré una fiesta y necesito un cantante y tú eres perfecto para hacer ese trabajo entonces si haces lo que pedimos la dejaremos en paz-dijo Melany.

-¿cuánto tiempo me dan para aceptar?-pregunté.

-1 mes y te preguntaras ¿porque tanto tiempo?-afirme- pues como se trata de ti, te daremos suficiente tiempo para pensarlo ya que si aceptas ganamos todos Laney se salva de nuestro juego, Carrie sale con el chico popular, las chicas también estarán feliz si logran simpatizar con Kin y Kon, y pues yo lograre dar la mejor fiesta porque tengo al mejor cantante de la preparatoria cantando para mí-dijo ella y yo solo le tome la palabra.

-bien entonces luego le doy la respuesta les pareces-

-si-dijeron.

Me aleje de ella y me fui tenía que pensar bien si aceptar o no porque si lo hago tendría que olvidar me de Laney y si no la seguirán molestando y yo no podría defenderla porque se alejaría más de mí y prefiero tenerla más o menos cerca y no totalmente alejada de mí que parezca que soy un extraño en su vida.

El domingo.

Me desperté temprano y salí de mi casa temprano siendo domingo me fui al parque a trotar como hacia todos los fin de semana para divertirme y mantenerme en condición.

En el parque vi a Laney se veía hermosa usaba unos jeans ajustados negros una camisa verde y un suéter negro y su cabello suelto se veía realmente encantadora, quería acercarme pero no podía ella correría lejos de mi como hace cuando sin querer me acerco mucho a ella sale corriendo.

El día continuo normal llegue a mi casa temprano así que decidí tocar un rato mi guitarra y luego me sentaría hacer la tarea, después de terminar de hacer todo eso me acosté a dormir porque realmente estaba cansado tomé una ducha para sacarme el sudor, me puse la pijama y me dormir.

En sus sueños.

Me encontraba en la preparatoria no sabía qué hacer, así que comencé a caminar por los pasillos y llegué al salón viendo a Laney sentada en su lugar, me acerque a ella pero había algo extraño en ella algo que no sabía que era y aun así me senté a su lado.

Le iba a decir algo pero de repente al voltear me encuentro frente a su rostro y frente a los hermosos ojos verdes de aquella chica pelirroja haciendo que me sonrojara. Después de mirarnos un par de minutos ella se acercó a mí dando me un beso uniendo sus labios con los mío y yo estaba en shock pero poco a poco fui correspondiendo.

El beso se sentía real y para mí era como probar el postre de chocolate más dulce del mundo y mientras el beso se hacía más intenso menos me quería alejar de ella tenía puesta mis manos tomando aquella cintura mientras ella había posado sus manos sobre mi cuello. De repente el beso se interrumpió viendo a la pelirroja confundido no sabía que pasaba y de repente ella comenzó a desaparecer soltándose de mis brazos volviendo se pétalos de rosa color negro.

Fin del sueño.

Me desperté temprano como si no hubiese soñado nada aunque me parecía extraño aquel sueño pero el mejor que he tenido pues sentí los labios de ellas aunque no fuera real aunque solo fuese una fantasía que tal vez no se volviese real pero igual sentía como si realmente me hubiese besado, termine de pensar en aquel beso hice mi rutina de siempre y me fui a la preparatoria al llegar camine hacia mi casillero y al abrirlo encontré un extraño sobre negro con una rosa roja dibujada en él.

Me fui al salón y me senté en mi lugar tome la nota la abrí y decía.

-De la llama nació aquella hermosa rosa con una gema en el centro y solo una persona ara la cercanía con ella y se volverá el otro extremo del hilo rojo que ahora los une, anónimamente te digo que tú eres ese extremo pero tendrás que adivinar quién es la rosa roja con negro y la gema en él tiene en el medio-decía la nota sin firma ni nada sinceramente siento que esto es una broma pesada pero por si acaso la guardo y la leo seguiré buscando las respuesta en mi casa para entender bien.

Las clases pasaron normales y lo que yo quería hacer era pensar que si debo aceptar o no aquella propuesta pero primero hablaría con los gemelos para preguntarles si lo harían.

Dos semanas después. 

Habían pasado dos semanas intentaba acercarme a Laney pero siempre se iba corriendo y justo hoy no la dejare irse porque hablare con ella después de la clase extra porque quiero realmente aclarar este lío, Después de las clase extra ella intento salir antes que yo incluso salió corriendo apenas termino de meter el ultimo cuaderno en el bolso y yo metí mis cosas rápidamente y corrí hacia ella lo más rápido que podía pero no lograba alcanzarla hasta que terminamos entrando a un callejón por suerte un callejón sin salida y logré acorralar la.

-Laney ¿Por qué huyes de mi acaso te hice algo que te molestó?- le pregunté cerca de ella de hecho ella estaba en la esquina y yo la tenía ahí acorralada para que no se me escapara por que no pasaba de hoy que hablara con ella.

-no hiciste nada-dijo ella viendo me a los ojos.

-entonces ¿por qué te alejas a mí?-pregunté.

-por qué no puedo simple mente no puedo-dijo ella.

-Laney aunque tú no quieras estar cerca de mi yo sí porque en ese pequeño mes que nos fuimos conociendo sentí una conexión contigo una que no quiero perder-dije y ella se sonrojo e igual yo.

-yo también la sentí-dijo.

-entonces por qué nos haces este daño-pregunté.

-por qué no puedo estar cerca de nadie-dijo y me empujo para poder salir pero yo la pare agarrando la por el brazo.

-bien pero te prometo que jamás te dejare sola-dije y la acerque a mi tomando la por cintura para que me viera- porque te quiero-dije y no sé por qué pero ella se puso en puntilla y me beso...

 **Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Ella me estaba besando, su beso era suave y cálido sin duda está chica me ha enamorado realmente y a veces quisiera decir el que la amo pero todavía no es el momento, dejo de besarme y se fue corriendo no pude articular ni una sola palabra estaba paralizado con los ojos tan abiertos como podía, la veía alejar se de mí se veía hermosa como una mariposa que trataba de escapar y yo era quien la veía maravillado como se alejaba.

Salí de la institución hacia mi casa y no pasaba de hoy en saber quién era realmente aquella chica tan misteriosa, rara y hermosa que había conseguido conquistar mi corazón, camine a mi casa y al llegar tome mi lapto y acordando me, también de la carta busque información sobre eso si tal vez era un leyenda.

Buscando en la red encontré una página un tanto extraña pero decidí leer su contenido.

La extraña rosa.

 _Muchos se preguntaran sobre aquella que se hacer llamar la rosa de dos colores pues puedo aclarar esa leyenda y decir que también puede llegar hacer real puesto que se le pone ese apodo pero se trata de algo muy diferente._

 _En una noche de luna llena nació una hermosa niña, en ambas manos justo en el centro de la palma una gema en ambas aquella niña hermosa fue puesta en investigación pero a pesar de todo lo que investigaron no consiguieron nada pero de repente un extraño sujeto les dijo._

 _-Que hermosa gema han tenido, nació en la luna llena y las gemas incrustadas son las más lindas esmeraldas escarlatas que se han visto a través de los años pero les advierto tiene un gran poder que dará alegrías al mundo pero cuiden su corazón porque si simplemente se rompe aquel poder se transformara en una gran desgracia-dijo aquel señor que desapareció sin dejar rastros._

 _Los padres de la niña la criaron como cualquier niña pero a los 14 año al haberse enamorado de un chico que solo jugo con ella rompió el corazón y sus padres la aislaron de cualquier persona por miedo a que la tomaran como un monstruo y la niña quien creció sabiendo que lo que tenía hacer pero el dolor que había en su corazón no sanaba, hasta una noche que soñó con aquel sujeto de cuando era niña quien le dijo._

 _-Tu corazón roto no se sanara solo, solo hay una persona que cambiara tu dolor por alegría así que no llores por que esa persona llegara mientras tanto no sientas emociones o podrás dañar y abrir más la herida que tiene así que cuidado hasta que esa persona llegue, pero para que no dudes mucho cuando la veos serán sus ojos azules que destellaran para ti-dijo el sujetó desapareciendo y aquella niña despertó._

 _Desde ahora en adelante se volvió fría esperando a la persona indicada para curar su dolor y la llamaron la rosa de ambos colores porque su cabellos era rojo cual rojo de rosa pero cuando su dolor era presente algunas mechas cambiaban a negras y también justo el día de su nacimiento nació una roja negra con rojo que cuando está cerca de ella brilla haciendo señal de que fue encontrada._

 _Se dice que es inventado pero es muy probable que sea real pues muchos indicio se dieron cada luna llena cuando en alguna parte del mundo hay un brillo señal de que ambas están juntas pero se le llama la rosa de ambos colores desaparecida por a verse vuelto casi invisible y solo aquella persona de ojos azules la encontrara sanado su corazón y si tú eres esa persona pues te digo que está muy cerca de ti._

Fin de la lectura.

Termine de leer aquella extraña historia que no sé por qué se me hace real pero mejor voy y comencé a buscar información sobre Laney por que no pienso dejar la sola.

Fin de la narración.

Mientras Corey se encargaba en busca información sobre Laney ella estaba en su casa metida en su cuarto que parecía un extraño mini bosque, ella veía hacía la ventana pensando en lo que había pasado ese día en la tarde, recordando aquel beso que le dio al pelo-azul no sabe por qué lo hizo sabiendo que no debía hacer lo y que si su padre se entera la castigaría en grande sin dejar la salir ni a la preparatoria sola aunque si pensaba en el beso era el mejor que había sentido en su corta vida realmente le quería puesto que últimamente había sentido cierto cariño por aquel niño de hermoso ojos azules y si era él aquella persona especial entonces tendría que contar le la verdad aunque resultara horrible.

Después de pensar tanto se fue a la cama para poder dormir.

Una semana después.

Había pasado una semana y Corey estaba cada vez más intrigado sobre la vida de Laney puesto que no encontró nada de ella también que si le quedaba una semana para decir le su respuesta a las chicas ya había hablado con los gemelos quien no pusieron oposición ninguna porque también querían simpatizar con las gemelas pero eso estaba en manos de Corey eso era una decisión que si se iba a tomar olvidaría a su hermosa chica de ojos verdes.

Ese día estaban en la clase extra el profesor le había pedido a los que estaban en música que compusieran una canción y más tarde la cantarían y Corey estaba sentado en el patio haciendo la y de hecho estaba hecho un lío pues porque nunca había hecho una y decidió escribir de algo que realmente le estaba pasando con una persona.

Un rato más tarde ya la había escrito y fue a donde el maestro entregando cela para que la revisara.

- _Muy bien Riffin elige a las personas que te acompañaran en la música para que en unos minutos la cantes._

Un rato más tarde ya los chicos y chicas estaban listos para empezar Corey sería uno de los primeros por ser uno de los primeros en terminar incluso consiguió acompaña miento musical, el maestro le llamo señal de que era su turno y tomando un gran suspiro subió al pequeño escenario que estaba en el salón con los chicos y tomo en micrófono diciendo.

- _Hola chicos me llamo Corey y está canción se llama "Tú no estás sola" y es para alguien especial que solo estuve cerca de ella un pequeño mes pero fue el mejor que he vivido_ -dijo Corey y comenzaron a tocar.

Mientras que Laney quien estaba en el público lo escuchaba sabiendo que la canción era para ella porque era la única que estuve cerca de él un mes.

Tú no estás sola.

Coro.

Cuando no encuentres amor dentro de ti.

Tú no estás sola, yo estoy aquí.

Para hablar de tu interior para sentirte mejor.

Tú no estás sola, yo estoy aquí.

I.

Di me que ves en el espejo cuando empieza un nuevo día.

Y piensas que nunca más volverá a ti, aquella alegría.

Que sientes en tu pecho cuando escuchas las palabras.

Que te dicen y duelen como un jarro de agua fría.

¿Por qué dejas que él resto te señale?

¿Por qué dejas que te miren a los ojos y te digan que no vales?

Permites que te humillen de esa forma cada instante.

Te quedas de brazos cruzados como si no importase.

No puedes seguir dejando que la vida te odie.

Porque tu no lo mereces tu eres alguien importante

Debes valorarte y poner cara a este desastre.

Levantarte de este poso que el fondo tu creaste.

Di me de corazón si quieres seguir adelante.

No mires a otro lado puede que tu alma no aguante.

Deja que te enseñe algunas cosas, Yo estoy aquí para ayudar te.

Coro.

Cuando no encuentres amor dentro de ti.

Tú no estás sola, yo estoy aquí.

Para hablar de tu interior para sentirte mejor.

Tú no estás sola, yo estoy aquí.

II

Otro día más empieza y sabes lo que allí te espera.

Tienes miedo de asistir a ese lugar y aunque te duele debes ir.

Debes llenar te de fuerza y afrontar ese problema que no te deja vivir.

Escucha me yo un día estuve en tu lugar y se lo que es este sufrir.

Lo pase mal pero al final aprendí que para que los demás nunca te.

Señalen con el dedo debes respetarlos pero respetarte a ti primero

Porque si tú no quieres, tal vez nadie jamás lo haga, mira te.

Creen en ti misma saca fuerzas de la nada, Que nadie te diga.

Que no eres capaz de conseguirlo, vales muchos.

Y tienes tanto que ofrecer en este mundo La vida no será fácil.

Pero mientras sigas fuerte podrás seguir caminando.

Y yo me alegrare de verte Solo quiero decir te que pase lo que

Pase lo recuerdes, ha sido un placer conocerte.

Hablado.

Yo sé cómo te sientes, no debes avergonzar te de ti misma.

Crecer no es fácil pero siempre hay un motivo para sonreír.

Coro.

Cuando no encuentres amor dentro de ti.

Tú no estás sola, yo estoy aquí.

Para hablar de tu interior para sentirte mejor.

Tú no estás sola, yo estoy aquí.

Corey termino de cantar y todo el saló le aplaudió por su espectacular canción y Laney estaba sentada en el suelo en una esquina muy sonrojada porque a pesar de todo la canción describía como ella se sentía.

Corey bajo del escenario y se fue lejos de ahí a recoger sus cosas para irse sabía que eso no cambiara nada entre ellos lo único que le quedaba era aceptar aquella propuesta por las chicas para que no fastidiaran a Laney y aunque Corey no quisiese tenía que hacerlo ya que ellas ahora fastidiaban más a Laney para poner presión en él y que aceptara más que aquella pelirroja ni la palabra le dirigía entonces al día siguiente hablaría con las chicas aceptaría el trato para poder ayudar al aunque sacrificaría su propia felicidad.

Al día siguiente.

Corey se despertó con pesadez e hizo su rutina para irse a la preparatoria y de una buena vez hablar con la chicas y eso fue lo que hizo al llegar, las chicas estaba en el salón de al lado del suyo hablando entonces el entro y se dispuso hablar cortando su conversación.

- _Hola chicas vine a decirles mi respuesta_ -dijo Corey dentro de sí se odiaba a si mismo pero tenía que hacerlo si quería que la dejaran de molestar.

Justo en ese momento pasaba Laney por ahí y se detuvo a escuchar la conversación al ver a Corey incluso quería hablar con él pero se preocupó al ver con quien hablaba.

 _-Di nos cuál fue tu decisión-_ dijo Carrie junto con Melany.

 _-He decidido aceptar salir con Carrie y los gemelos con las gemelas y cantar en tu fiesta-_ dijo Corey.

 _-Perfecto entonces nosotras también cumpliremos nuestro trato dejaremos de molestar la-_ dijo Melany y Corey afirmo.

 _-Corey, no_ -dijo Laney entre susurros al oír el por qué incluso sus ojos se aguaron pero no podía hacer nada puesto que ella le había pedido que se alejara de ella y tal vez esa decisión sería la correcta.

 **Con** **tinuara** **…**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Tres semana después.

La cosas iban muy mal Laney se la pasaba deprimida y Corey salía con Carrie pero no era feliz por que se había alejado de la chica de ojos verdes y los gemelos estaban felices y bueno las chicas habían dejado de fastidiar a Laney incluso debes en cuando le hacían uno que otro favor. Un día como cualquier otro Corey estaba sentando de bajo en el gran roble que había en todo el centro del patio de la preparatoria de repente sintió que alguien se le había sentando al lado de él y al voltear vio que se trataba de Laney.

-¿Como estás?-preguntó ella.

-bien y ¿Tu?-preguntó Corey.

-más o menos ¿Por que aceptaste la propuesta de las chicas?-preguntó Laney sorprendiendo a Corey.

-Por que tu no me dejaba acercar me y no te podía proteger entonces cuando les pregunte que tendría que hacer yo para que te dejaran en paz, esa fue su propuesta y yo la acepte-dijo Corey.

-no tenías que hacerlo además a ti no te gusta Carrie- dijo Laney.

-No me gusta pero por ayudar te haría cualquier cosa, princesa-dijo Corey haciendo que Laney se sonrojada.

-por que me dices así pero bueno no importa y por que te preocupas por mi.-preguntó ella y Corey querías decir le lo que sentía quería gritar celo pero no podía.

-Por que me importas a pesar de no ser amigos me importas como uno-dijo Corey.

-Corey quiero ser sincera si tu felicidad está siendo apagada por estar con alguien que no quieres puedes romper aquel trato y tranquilamente podrás protegerme-dijo Laney y Corey se le quedo viendo impresionado pero luego hizo un gesto tierno y alegre.

-claro-dijo él y eso lo hacía feliz quería alejar se de Carrie y aunque Laney no llegase a ser su princesa por ella igual mataría dragones por que la ama.

-gracias por estar a mi lado-dijo ella siendo sincera.

-por que te dije que jamas te dejaría sola-dijo Corey y poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella la tomo por los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente y luego la abrazo.

-Te quiero princesa-dijo Corey abrazando la y ella le correspondió el abrazo.

Corey se alejo del lugar y fue a donde Carrie por que mientras más rápido lo hiciera sería mucho más feliz, llego al saló de ella y se acerco con rostro serio.

-Carrie tenemos que hablar-dijo Corey.

-Di me mi amor-dijo ella.

-de hoy en adelante ya no saldré contigo-dijo Corey.

-¿Qué? Pero si teníamos un trato-me dijo ella muy pero muy sorprendida.

-pues lo rompo estoy harto de fingir que me gustas y portarme bien contigo cuando la verdad ni siquiera te soporto-dijo Corey con un pequeña sonrisa por que cada palabra era verdad ya estaba harto.

-Sabes que si haces esto no solo cometerás un error y ella lo pagara bien caro-dijo Carrie amenazando lo.

-haz lo que quieras yo estaré para protegerla de hecho hice esto con esa intención pero podía hacerlo de otra forma sin tener que meter los sentimientos-dijo Corey.

-te vas arrepentir-dijo Carrie.

-Lo dudo ahora me voy tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.-dijo Corey yéndose de ahí hacia su salón donde estaban los gemelos.

-Hola chicos-dijo Corey con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Corey- dijo Kin.

-y ¿esa sonrisa?-preguntó Kon notándola.

-Pues me deshice de aquel trato que había hecho con las chicas-dijo Corey.

-¿Como?-dijeron ambos gemelos.

-Si lo rompí Laney me dejo estar algo cerca de ella, no mencionen nada de esto entendido-dijo Corey.

-Ok y nos alegra últimamente te veíamos algo apagado cuando estabas haciendo te el novio de la insoportable de Carrie- dijo Kin.

-Insoportable y hueca-dijo Kon.

-Si pero al fin ya no estoy con ese trato y sinceramente esa tres semanas que estuve con ella me parecieron años-dijo Corey y en ese momento entro Laney y se sienta al lado de Corey.

Los gemelos dejaron de hablar con Corey y empezaron a enviarse mensajes con las gemelas y Corey tomo su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir una canción y Laney lo observaba sonrojada.

Narra Laney.

Me encontraba en el salón al lado de Corey el chico que me trata bien, no se por que pero me trata como si fuera la única rosa del jardín, no somos amigos pero desearía que lo fuéramos pero no tengo el valor de confiar realmente no tengo ese valor, Lo observaba un tanto colorada especialmente por que me puso un apodo muy lindo además que si me concentro en su mirar veo esos hermosos ojos azules que brillan y destellan felicidad que a cualquiera contagia y con él no ahí motivo para llorar.

De repente entro el profesor y comenzó la ultima clase para luego ir a la clase extra ya se lo que me espera cuando ponga un pie en el saló pero estoy segura que Corey me protegerá y por eso estoy en deuda con el.

La clase termino y nos fuimos a la clase extra cuando puse un pie llego el grupo de Melany y me acorralaron contra la pared comenzaron a insultar me y justo cuando iban a la parte de maltrato físico, llego Corey.

-princesa ¿estás bien?-me preguntó creo que pronto se va hacer costumbre que me llame de ese modo tan tierno.

-Si Corey- dije y él poso su vista en las chicas.

-dejen de ser tan inmaduras, metiendo se con alguien que no les a hecho nada debería darles vergüenza-dijo Corey y tomando me de la mano me llevo con él dejando a las chicas furiosas.

-Gracias-dije con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que, princesa-dijo y yo me sonroje.

Nos fuimos con los gemelos y comenzamos hablar de temas triviales y sinceramente los gemelos me están cayendo muy bien.

De repente la maestra de baile esposa del de música nos reunió a todos los bailarines para ver a quienes elegirían como los mejores para las competencias que pronto venían.

-Hola chicos y chicas bueno ya saben que pronto vienen las competencias de baile y este año tenemos que volver a ganar entonces preparen una coreografía individual o en dúo para entrar elegir y dentro de una semana las mostraran.-dijo la maestra y aunque no lo quiera admitir soy una de las mejores pero entre ellas también esta Melany y estoy segura que en unos minutos vendrá a fastidiar me pero ya estoy cansada no todo el tiempo tendré a Corey para defender me entonces a sacar las agallas de donde no las tengo.

Y como era de esperarse las chicas se acercaron a mi y Corey me observaba a lo lejos pero yo le hice una seña para que no se acercara por que lo tenía todo bajo control.

-Mira cabellos de tomate, te lo digo desde ahora el profesor ara un prueba de baile la hace cada año y que ni se te ocurra sobre salir -dijo Melany y yo no quise responder.

-mejor cuida té Penn por que aun no has conocido lo peor que podemos ser-dijo ella y las demás me mandaban miradas intimidan tes que no lograban hacer sentir miedo.

-y ni me interesa solo son otras niñitas de papá que si nada sale como quiere recurren a él, acepten lo son unas fracasada cobardes que no han logrado nada por si misma por que no son nada solas y si no fuera por que las gemelas las siguen como perritos falderos las gentes no les tuviera miedo y esta que está aquí no les teme por que son unas estúpidas que no saben nada y son tan tontas que incluso un perro les ganaría en un concurso de inteligencia- dije haciendo que se molestaran por que cada palabra era verdad ellas eran ricas padre manejaban a cualquier profesor con el dinero que tenía.

-Mira Penn eres una basura lo sabías hablando claro que chico se fijaría en una bailarina que le falta cuerpo que parece un chico y que a leguas se le nota que no sabe ser femenina, acepta lo no vales nadan y ni si quiera Corey te vería como novia-dijo ella en un tono tan egocéntrico y feo que a cualquiera se le bajaría la autoestima con solo escucharlas.

-pero a ti si te notarían por que a leguas se te ve que tienes la P pintada en la frente y lo mismo va para ti Carrie que por cierto ere una mal teñida-dijo Laney y en eso Corey que observaba sonrío.

Las chicas se alejaron de Laney por que las había ridiculizado y Corey se acerco hacia ella y ella lo abrazo.

-¿por que me abrazas?-pregunto él.

-Por que gracias a ti logre seguir caminando-dije.

-sabía que lo lograría princesa-dijo y me dio un beso en la frente.

Fin de la narración.

Narración de Corey.

Había acabado de presenciar como Laney se defendió sola y eso es gran avance y hablando de avances ahora le puse un apodo y se lo gano le puse princesa por que era mi hermosa princesa y yo era el campesino que entro en su reino.

Después de clases le pregunté a Laney si podía acompañarla pero dijo que no podía más bien que tenía algo que hablar que la esperada en el parque cerca de la laguna en la noche que me diría algo importante cerca de ahí y no se por que pero estoy súper seguro de que tiene algo que ver con su vida.

Apenas termino la clase me fui a mi casa y ahora estoy convencido tengo que decirle mis sentimientos pero tenía que esperar un poco más por que aun no era el momento recién estaban empezando una amistad que a los ojos de los demás parecíamos ser más unos amigos enamorados que una amigos normales, Me estaba enamorando casa vez más de ella sus gestos, su buen humor que me alegra el día aunque otros nos lo noten, sus ojos que se habían clavado en mi mente esas hermosas gemas esmeraldas que tenía como ojos.

Me fui a mi casa y se me estaba ocurriendo algo increíble para declararme le pero cuando este seguro de que siente lo mismo por mi para llevar el plan en marcha, llegue a mi casa y subí a mi cuarto a esperar que se hiciera más tarde para salir de mi casa, no estaban ni mis padres ni mi hermana casi siempre estoy solo mi papá es un gran empresario mi mamá una modelo mi hermana una estilista prácticamente soy rico con los miles que tienen mis padres en banco pero no importa tener todo el oro del mundo si tu familia no está contigo pero bueno no importa lo que quiero es que ya se haga tarde para ver a Laney en la laguna.

Unas horas más tardes.

Ya se estaban haciendo las 6 justo la ora que Laney me pidió que fuera a la laguna y yo ya estaba saliendo de mi casa por que vivo a 15 minutos de ella y no quería llegar tarde realmente quiero demostrarle que yo estaré para todo lo que ella me necesite.

Llegue a la laguna y ella estaba ahí usaba un suéter con la capucha puesta no para que le dejaba ver mucho el rostro y yo me acerque con cautela y le tape los ojos.

-¿Quien soy?-dije haciendo le la pregunta.

-No sé mi mejor amigo y el mejor chico que he conocido-dijo y yo me sonroje.

-aceptaste-dije y le destape los ojos para abrazarla por la cintura.

-Bueno ven sigue me-me dijo tomando me de la mano y llevando me a una parte de la laguna muy hermosa donde había una rosa.

-¿Por que me traes a este lugar?-pregunté.

-Pues porque aquí está mi verdad-dijo y justo cuando se hicieron las seis la rosa se torno roja con negro y cuando Laney se quito su capucha su cabello era igual rojo con negro y yo me sorprendí.

-puedes contar me-dije y ella sonrío.

-claro aquí va una gran historia...

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Un relato del pasado.

Estaba una hermosa pareja en en hospital la mujer estaba en trabajo de parto, después de unas largas horas de dolor y agonía tuvieron una linda niña pelirroja, de hermosos ojos verdes, la señora tomo a su hija contempladora pero cuando tomo las manitos de la niña noto que que tenía en las palmas una gema muy incrustada eso la desconcertó y tenía la misma gema en la otra palma.

Los médicos atónitos por lo que veían llamaron a un científico quien al revisar a la niña se quedo muy sorprendido.

-Esto es sorprendente, a jugar por la gema es esmeralda escarlata una tipo de gema muy extraño y son las más lindas que he visto pero es extraño que hayan nacido incrustadas en la mano de la bebe deberíamos llevarla aun laboratorio para investigar la pero eso no la dejaría ser una niña normal-dijo el científico y los padres de la bebe estaban muy preocupados.

-y usted que nos recomienda hacer-preguntó la madre.

-sinceramente que no digan nada hablare con los doctores para que no hagan referencia sobre el tema y ustedes solo procuren que la niña crezca feliz.-dijo el científico y los padres dejaron sus preocupaciones pero su interrogante era por que la niña había nacido con esas pequeñas gemas.

Los años pasaban y la niña creció feliz sus padres la obligaban a usar guantes para que nadie notara preferían que sospecharan a que supieran algo sobre Laney y la trataran como si fuera un fenómeno, justo cuando cumplió los cinco años de edad le hicieron un fiesta de disfraces y la mamá de Laney la disfrazo de hada así podría usar sus manos libres sin guantes y nadie sospecharía Laney siendo muy pequeña era muy madura y entendía bien su situación así que ella también guardaba el secretó de sus manos.

Ese día le hicieron la fiesta en el parque y mientras llegaban los invitados Laney se puso a caminar cerca de lugar hasta que de repente llego a la laguna y caminado poco a poco llego al lugar donde había una hermosa rosa en el centro, ella se acerco a la rosa para tocarla y cuando lo hizo se desprendió una luz pero no paso nada y en eso llego un señor junto con los padres de Laney.

-Laney hija te dije que no te alejara y ¿Quien es usted?-preguntó la señora tomando a Laney.

-Soy un humilde mensaje y el mensaje que traigo es para Laney- dijo el señor y la señora afirmo.

-¿cual es?-preguntó la señora.

-Fácil en luna llena a nacido un rosa con su dueña y en ambas manos su destino está marcado, sus gemas serán su vida reflejo de su corazón y si una herida amenaza su sentimientos provenientes del corazón en las gemas se han de reflejar, de aquella gemas obtendrá un poder que puede ser una alegría o una tristeza para este mundo dependiendo de lo que sienta su corazón, y se lo digo claro señora cuiden mucho el corazón de está gemas pues es tan frágil que se rompería muy fácil- dijo el señor desapareciendo del lugar y la señora confundida y dudosa decidió tomarle la palabra a aquel viejo.

Las mujeres regresaron al lugar y la madre le contó todo a su esposo ambos muy preocupados decidieron hacer caso a la advertencia del viejo y cuidaron muy bien a su hermosa hija que a pesar de solo tener cinco años era muy hermosa y de un corazón muy noble y amable.

La niña creció feliz en aquel pueblo, cada día se ponía más hermosa y amable la querían mucho en el pueblo incluso fue puesta como la niña más hermosa de lugar, ya teniendo 14 años iba en segundo año de secundaria.

Tenía muchas amigas y muchos enamorados sus notas eran sobresalientes en otras palabras la chica perfecta pero un día todo eso iría cambiando poco a poco, el chico más lindo del lugar poso su mirada en ella y comenzó a conquistar la.

Poco a poco gano el corazón de Laney con detalles y regalos que a cualquiera encantaría pero sus intenciones no eran muy buenas, un día la llevo al parque en una parte muy bonita y le tenía los ojos tapados para que ella se llevara una gran sorpresa.

Cuando le destapo los ojos vio una gran pancarta con globos y flores y su canción favorita sonando y en la pancarta decía *Quieres ser mi novia * Laney muy emocionada respondió que si y para sellar el hermoso momento saco una pulsera que tenía con corazón diciendo I love y se la puso para intentar besar la pero ella evito fácilmente el beso abrazando lo.

La hermosa pareja era muy feliz pero desgraciada mente todo historia casi perfecta tiene su final y la de esté no era el perfecto final feliz, un día en Laney caminaba por las calles del pueble con su novio a pesar de llevar un tiempo junto no se habían dado ni un solo beso.

-Oye Laney ¿tu me amas?-preguntó el.

-claro que te amo-dijo ella.

-pues si es cierto que tal si hacemos-le susurra algo al oído- te parece-dijo él.

-Claro que no somos muy jóvenes para eso-dijo ella algo molesta.

-pero si eso ya está de moda ahora las chicas y chicos de nuestra edad lo hacen-dijo él.

-si pero igual es un acto que no se puede hacer a esta edad y no quiero que vuelvas hablar de este tema-dijo ella y continuaron su día normal pero ese solo sería el comienzo de todo lo malo.

Un día Laney después de clases de natación en la materia de deporte de la preparatoria entro a los vestidores de las chicas siendo la ultima que salió del entrenamiento el lugar estaba solo y justo cuando termino de vestirse empezó a escuchar algunas voces en lo ultimo del lugar incluso esa parte del lugar estaba totalmente oscura y cuando se acero encontró a su novio con su mejor amiga besando se, el no tenía camisa y ella estaba en sostén.

-¡Como pudieron!-gritó Laney y ambos se le quedaron viendo.

-no es lo que parece-dijo el chico poniendo se de nuevo la camisa.

-no es lo que parece idiota te estoy viendo a punto de casi tener relaciones con mi amiga y me vas a decir que no es lo que pareces era un perro asqueroso-dijo Laney.

-no lo llames así-dijo la chica.

-callate margare tu siendo mi amiga me haces esto era una puta barata y deja me decirte que una puta es la que trabaja en prostíbulos es la que se mete con los novios de otras y para colmo teniendo novio y más barata por que te acuestas con ellos no tienes dignidad-dijo Laney furiosa y se fue del lugar llorando hacia su casa había una gran grieta en su corazón.

Los días pasaban y Laney estaba muy deprimida no entendía por que paso eso le paso y como todos ya sabían lo que había pasado los desgraciados no lo negaban más bien se besaban enfrentes de todo y más en frente de Laney haciendo que sufriera mucho más.

Un día ella estaba en los casilleros buscando como sus cuadernos cuando se acercaron cierta pareja a ella.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí a la que le bajaron el novio...dijo la chica.

-Si pero si hablamos quien fue notaremos que era su amiga y que ahora se sabe que es tremenda serpiente-dijo Laney sin verla.

-Pero te quite al chico que cualquier chica quiere y no solo se lo quite a mi amiga si no a la chica perfecta del lugar-dijo ella con arrogancia.

-Pues te informo algo ya se que el estaba conmigo por una estúpida apuesta que hizo y la cual era enamorarme y quitarme lo que tu ya no tienes la dignidad y sabes deja me decirte que la perdió por que ni un beso logro darme y pues contigo está haciendo lo que se le de la gana en otras palabras eres un juguete-dijo Laney muy molesta pero hundiendo los cada vez más.

-está celosa-dijo ella.

-si se llaman celos que te diga la verdad de ti y de él pues si soy bien celosa-dijo Laney cerro el casillero y se fue del lugar.

Pasaron los días y el cabellos de Laney había cambiado se habían puesto algunas partes de negro y un día que fue al parque encontró aquella rosa donde hace tantos años se le dijo parte de su realidad, justo cuando se sentó en el césped parte de él se seco totalmente y Laney sabía que eso tenía que ser producto de sus poderes y haciendo un par de movimientos con las manos reaparecieron las gemas en las palmas de sus manos y comenzó a jugar con ella algo que nunca había hecho pues se le fue prohibido...De repente cortaron el relato.

-pero cuando mis padres se enteraron nos mudamos un año y ese año el viejo volvió aparecer y me dijo mi corazón no sanaría si no hasta que encontrara alguien especial que me ayudaría y mientras llegaba que ocultara mis sentimientos puesto que mejor no lloraba así mi corazón no tuviera más grietas-Dijo Laney.

-Ya sabía aquella historia pero no sabía que eras tú-dijo Corey.

-si bueno ahora mis gemas que aprendí a ocultar están agrietada-dijo ella haciendo que aparecieran las gemas pero cuando lo hicieron aquella grita estaba menos abierta-Es extraño las grietas eran más grandes-dijo ella.

-Laney no me importa que tengas algo diferente para mi eres una chica increíble y prometo que te ayudare a superar ese dolor y te ayudare a que cierres las grietas de las gemas-la toma de las manos- y de tu corazón-Señalo su corazón-por que te quiero y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo-dijo Corey.

-Yo también te quiero Corey eres el único que no me juzgas que no se aleja de mi pero debo decir te algo de aquel relato-dijo Laney.

-Di me yo entenderé-dijo Corey.

-Unos días antes de irnos los volví a ver y mis poderes de descontrolando haciendo que unas plantas con espinas salieran de la tierra y los estrangularan pero logre detenerlas y por suerte se pudieron salvar-dijo Laney.

-No te tienes la culpa tu no decidiste nacer así y por eso no debes culpar te-dijo Corey.

-está bien-dijo Laney.

-bueno mejor nos vamos o se hará más tarde-dijo Corey y se levantó del césped tomando a Laney por la mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

-tienes razón me acompañas a mi casa-preguntó Laney.

-claro princesa-dijo Corey y tomados de la manos Corey la acompaño.

AL llegar a la casa de Laney se despidieron pero se vieron tanto a los ojos que inexplicada mente acabaron en un hermoso y tierno beso pero ambos se detuvieron y se separaron.

-Lo siento esto no tenía que pasa-dijo Corey.

-Tienes razón mejor lo olvidamos y jamas paso-dijo Laney sin nervios.

-claro-dijo Corey.

Corey se fue de a su casa y estaba muy feliz pues tenía como mejor amiga a la chica que le gustaba y si las cosas marchaban bien sería capaz de expresarle sus sentimientos y del modo más bonito que se le pudiera ocurrir y sabía que Laney era la chica con la que quería pasar su días en la tierra y lo podía decir con seguridad puesto que con 16 años ella era la única que lo había logrado enamorar.

Llego a su casa y se acota a dormir feliz y no podía esperar que al día siguiente para verla y abrazarla y poder rozar sus manos para darle besos en la mejilla había de admitir que cualquiera sabía que eran amigos pero se veían tan tiernos que parecían novios.

Y con aquella hermosa sonrisa se acostó a dormir y esperando al día siguiente

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Dos mese más tarde.

Ya habían pasado dos mese Corey y Laney era muy buenos amigos los mejores pero para los ojos de sus compañeros parecían novios y las chicas habían dejado de fastidiar las cosas en otras palabras la vida no podía ser mejor, los problemas habían desaparecido y la felicidad reinaba y eso era solo el comienzo.

Un día en las clases extras los la el profesor puso a los chicos a improvisar en el turno de Corey le pidió a Laney que lo acompañara en la canción ya que era un dúo, la música comenzó a sonar y ellos empezaron ha improvisar y ciertos compañeros hacían cosas sospechosas.

(Corey)

Hola amiga ¿como estás?

Tengo algo que contarte.

Laney empieza a cantar siguiendo a Corey.

(Laney)

Di me tienes mi confianza.

Siempre estoy para escucharte.

(Corey)

Hace tiempo he guardado un sentimiento

Que a crecido creo que me enamore y.

No se si soy correspondido.

(Laney)

Se lo has dicho.

(Corey)

No sera bueno que se entere.

(Laney)

Ten confianza en ti chaparro tal

vez ella igual te quiere.

Laney seguía cantando al rimo de Corey pero se dio cuenta que esto iba muy enserio.

(Corey)

Lo se pero es distinto tengo miedo a

su rechazo.

(Laney)

El que no arriesga no gana

Tal vez quede entre tus brazos.

Corey)

Yo seguiría sus paso daría todo

por lograr formar parte de su vida y

poderla enamorar Sanaría sus heridas

tal vez alguien daño.

(Laney)

Se ve que en verdad la quieres.

¿Como es que te enamoro?

(Corey.)

Sus labios, su sonrisa su buen piel y

su buen humor se clavaron en mi mente

A perderla tenga un temor.

(Laney)

Conquista trata la bien

mientras la sorprendes

eso detalles nos encantan a

si somos la mujeres.

(Corey)

Quiero decir le que me encanta

No se que pueda pasar.

(Laney)

Conquista la poco a poco.

Tal vez te pueda aceptar.

(Corey)

Esto es algo complicado

No se por donde empezar.

(Laney)

Di me de quien se trata

tal vez te pueda ayudar

(Corey)

Quiero decir le que me encanta

No se que pueda pasar.

(Laney)

Conquista la poco

Tal vez te pueda aceptar.

(Corey)

Esto es algo complicado.

No se por donde empezar.

(Laney)

Di me de quien se trata

Tal vez te pueda ayudar

Amigo sabes que quiero

Lo mejor para ti.

Tus ojos amor reflejan nunca te

Había visto así

Sabes cuentas con mi apoyo

Si en algo puedo ayudar te espero

Que esa chica no se

atreva lastimarte.

(Corey)

Solo quiero darle amor,

valorar y respetar la se que como imagino

Nadie más podrá tratarla

Siempre voy a cuidarla quererla

es mi prioridad,pero le temo

a su respuesta por su inseguridad

(Laney)

No tienes nada que temer

abre lo ojos si se

hace tu novia pasaran día hermosos

Se que eres sincero ella cuenta se

dará estoy muy segura

que no te rechazara.

(Corey)

Las cosas pueden cambiar entre ella y yo.

(Laney)

no tenga miedo el amor solo se dio

(Corey)

Se que cuando se entere cambiara su actitud

Laney cansada cambia el rumbo

(Laney)

Ya dime quien es

(Corey,suspira)

Esa chica eres tu.

Dijo Corey y Laney se quedo en chock y justo en ese momento se abrió un pancarta diciendo "Quieres ser mi novia" mientras que el profesor y la profesora se quedaban viendo la hermosa escena y no hacían nada por que ellos eran igual de románticos.

-Laney desde que llegaste me gustaste,todos los días quería verte y aunque tu no lo crees siempre estuve pendiente de ti cuando empecé a conocerte mejor supe que eras un gran chica y sabes que te amo y quiero desde el fondo de mi corazón que aceptes pero si no, yo lo entenderé y deja me decir te que eres mi bella doncella pero antes de tu respuesta quiero cantarte una canción-Dijo Corey- profesores puedo cantar una ultima canción.-Finalizo Corey.

-Claro que puedes Corey por el amor lo que sea.-dijeron los profesores.

La musica comenzó a sonar y muchos compañeros que sabían sobre está idea lo estaban ayudando.

Estados-Porta

A veces queda un rayo de luz A veces queda una esperanza

No sabes lo que me haces sentir cuando me abraza.

Se que nos queda infinitos momentos para compartir.

Verte un feliz es una razón más para sonreír.

La vida no siempre da de lo que recibes

Mi corazón se siente libre cuando está contigo

Y cuando escribe.

Me persigue una razón para seguir el camino.

Y esas es por que tu corazón camina conmigo.

Si tengo que esperar yo te espero

Quiero que tu y yo volemos juntos hasta el cielo

Quiero ir a un lugar donde nunca nadie a pisado.

Eres mi presente seras mi futuro y eres lo mejor que

me ha Pasado.

Brindo por este solo contigo todo es perfecto

Por que haces que desaparezcan todos mi defectos

Nuca lo dudes me haces sentir como un niño

Cuando te tengo cerca y me regalas todo tu cariño.

Corey dejo de cantar y la música se detuvo entonces con una rosa se puso de rodillas y formuló la pregunta a pesar de ser obvia.

.-Y dime que dices-dijo Corey entregando le la rosa.

-Que... Sí quiero-dijo Laney y Corey sintió una gran alegría en su corazón haciendo que se levantara y la besara todos sus compañeros lo veía muertos de ternura.

-Te amor princesa-dijo Corey y al salir de la clase extra fueron al parque y cuando Laney dejo sus gemas descubiertas estaban sanadas no había una grieta en ellas y eso hizo que a Laney se le saliera un lágrima y que abrazara a Corey.

-Te amo Corey, Te amo desde que llegaste a mi vida me has ayudado y Te amor-Dijo Laney y Corey la beso, su beso poco se volvió intenso y apasionado ellas no podía dejar de besarse hasta que algo llamado oxigeno se hizo presente.

-Sabes ahora soy la persona más feliz del mundo por que te tengo a mi lado-Dijo Corey.

-Yo igual mejor nos vamos o se me ara tarde y si eso pasa no vaya hacer que aun estén aquellas mechas.-Dijo Laney algo preocupada especialmente por que no llevaba el suéter.

-Bueno entonces vámonos- Dijo Corey y tomando la mano de Laney comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de la pelirroja.

Al llegar se despiden y Corey se va a su casa pero cuando Laney entra se encuentra con su padre y su madre sentados en sala.

-Hola papá, hola mamá-Dijo Laney feliz.

-hija ¿por que cuando venías te acompañaba Corey?-Preguntó el señor.

-Es mi novio-dijo Laney incomoda.

-¿Como? Te dije que te alejaras de ese chico-dijo Su padre.

-Si pero ahí algo en el que no lo tiene otro-dijo Laney.

-¿Como estas tan segura?-Preguntó su madre.

-Desde el primer día que llegue a la preparatoria sentí algo especial cuando estuve cerca de él,cuando lo mire por primera vez y cuando lo conté mi historia no huyo no juzgo simplemente entendió algo que no haría cualquier persona y a hecho lo que no creí que pasaría, restauro mis gemas-dijo Laney mostrando le las gemas a sus padres y estaban hermosas algo que ellos no esperaban.

-Quiero mañana Riffin venga-Dijo el señor y ambos padres se fueron a su habitación Laney subió a su cuarto y se acostó el la cama y se acordó de cuando conoció a Corey.

Flash black.

Era el primer día de clase y cierta chica pelirroja llegaba nueva a la preparatoria y mientras caminaba por los pasillos buscando su salón y mientras caminaba llego a su casillero comenzó a guardar sus cosas dejando a fuera las que iba a usar y al terminar se fue a su salón y cuando llego tropezó con un chico peli-azul y cayo al suelo haciendo que su cabello tapase sus rostro.

-Disculpa-dijo el chico y le extendió la mano para ayudarla.

-No te preocupes, no me hice ningún daño.-dijo ella enfocándose su mirada en el rostro de aquel chico peli-azul de hermosa sonrisa de niño y de esos hermosos ojos azules y se quedo inmovil.

-Mi nombre es Corey y ¿cual es el tuyo?-Dijo aquel chico haciendo que Laney reaccionara.

-Laney soy nueva-dijo la chica.

-bienvenida cual es tu número de asiento-preguntó el chico.

-El 14-dijo ella

-a tu eres mi compañera de asiento-dijo Corey y después de unos minutos se sentaron y no volvieron hablar si no hasta aquel día cuando el la defendió.

Fin del flash black.

Continuara


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Al día siguiente Laney llevo a Corey a su casa ya que tendría que hablar con su padre y al llegar estaba el señor y la señora esperándolos.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Corey entrando e incluso estaba muy nervioso.

-buenas tarde Riffin ya debes saber para que te llame-dijo el señor y ya Corey estaba sentando en el sillón.

-Si, señor-dijo Corey.

-Pues veras seré directo ¿que quieres con mi hija? Por que si es lastimarla jura lo que te matare-dijo el señor.

-Fácil amarla y respetarla y si llego a fallar jure lo que yo mismo me ahorcare además le jure a su hija que la voy a cuidar y que borrare cada herida que tuvo en el pasado por que ellas es mi doncella.-dijo Corey.

-entonces bienvenido a nuestra familia Corey- Dijo el señor abrazando lo.

-gracias señor Benjamín-dijo Corey.

-Bueno vengan que hice unos bocadillos y un té para que conversemos en el jardín-dijo la señora Penn y se dirigieron al jardín para platicar.

Varios años después.

Habían pasado varios años ahora nuestro protagonistas tenían 25 años, seguían siendo novios y se amaban como nunca Corey se había vuelto la adoración en la familia de Laney y ella igual en la de él ya estaban terminando la universidad Laney sería maestra y Corey sería Doctor y su pasa tiempo era la música teniendo una banda con los gemelos y sus padres estaban orgulloso incluso esperaban que algún día ellos se casaran.

Un día Corey preparo una sorpresa para Laney en la parte de la laguna donde ella le contó la verdad sobre su alejamiento hacia la sociedad, Corey había estado todo el día planeando la para que saliera perfecta incluso salió temprano de su casa y de su trabajo de medio tiempo mientras que Laney había salido a la misma hora de siempre.

Narra Corey.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que conocí a Laney desde que nos hicimos amigos desde que nos hicimos novio, han pasado tantas cosas hemos tenido días felices como días triste pero aun así estamos junto, no se como llegue a amarla tanto pero lo hice y ahora no me imagino ni un solo día sin ella sin verla cada mañana antes de llegar a la universidad, sin el beso que me da cada noche y sin escuchar su dulce voz de verdad que sin ella no sería feliz por primera vez cupido hizo algo bueno con esas flechas.

Llegue a la laguna esperando a Laney le había dejado un mensaje para que viniese a las 6 y cuando el reloj marco esa hora ella llego vestía un vestido negro ajustado la cuerpo y con una abertura que dejaba ver la pierna izquierda (como el vestido de Elsa) sus accesorios eran unos pendientes plateados y un collar también plateado con un dije era un esmeralda en forma de corazón.

Me acerque a ella y le puse una venda para llevarla a lugar,guiando la por el lugar cuando llegamos le pedí que se quitara la venda y cuando lo hizo salieron muchas mariposas y se abrió una pancarta diciendo "Te amo Laney"

y también salieron las personas y cuando Laney asombrada y en un estado de shock me miro yo estaba de rodillas con una caja de terciopelo rojo en forma de corazón con un anillo de compromiso adentro y el diamante incrustado era en forma de corazón rojo.

-Laney ¿Quieres ser mi espoda? Eres la mujer con la cual quiero vivir toda mi vida, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos y que seas la primera persona que vea todas lasa mañanas-Dije esperando su respuesta.

-¡Si quiero!-Grito Ella y se lanzó hacia mis brazo y yo me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo por que ahora la mujer que amaba estaría a mi lado.

-¡Felicidades!-Gritaron los demás.

Después de ese día empezamos hacer los preparativos de la boda ya queríamos casarnos en un mes eso era lo más pronto posible y mientras hacíamos las cosas le poníamos mucho empeño a todo ya había comprado la casa en la que íbamos a vivir incluso ya estaba lista.

Nos casarías en lugar más especial para mi y para Laney el cual era justo en la laguna y a todos les pareció muy buena la idea.

El día de la boda.

Narra Laney.

Hoy era el día más especial de mi vida era el día de mi boda estaba arreglando me mientras esperaba que se hiciera la hora en que toda mi vida iría hacer mejor por que estaría con la persona que más amaba y ese era Corey desde el día en que lo conocí sentí una gran conexión con el incluso sentí eso que llaman de yabú y pues hoy se cumple.

Estando casi lista espera la limosina que me llevaría al lugar de la boda y cuando llego mi corazón se acelero mi padre quien estaba cerca de mi me pidió unos minutos para hablar conmigo antes de que nos subiéramos en ella.

-Hija estás hermosa-Dijo él.

-Gracias papá-Dije.

-ya estas tan grande y apenas hace poco eras una niña sabes hija te amo mucho y espero que Corey te haga feliz a pesar de que ya lo ha demostrado-Dijo él.

-Si papá y nada me hace más feliz que tu estés feliz por mi-Dije.

-Siempre sera mi hija Laney y te amare toda la vida-Dijo él.

-Yo también papá ahora vámonos si no queremos llegar tarde y ¿donde está mamá?-pregunte.

-Ya está en la limo ahora vamos-Dijo mi padre y subiéndonos en ella nos fuimos.

Al llegar ya habían llegado los invitados y Corey me esperaba en el altar.

Narra Corey.

Estaba en el altar esperando a mi futura esposa estaba muy nervioso y cuando llego Laney se veía hermosa parecía un ángel caminando sobre las nubes,

Cuando su padre me la entrego me pidió que la cuidase pues que era su más grande posesión y ahora era la mía frente al padre que nos iba a casar no dimos una mirada muy especial.

-Corey Jaro Riffin aceptas a Laney como tu esposa para amar la y respetar la en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe.-Preguntó el padre.

-Acepto-Dije.

-Laney Camila Penn aceptas a Corey como tu espeso para amar lo y respetar lo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte que los separe- Preguntó el padre a Laney.

-Acepto.-Dijo Laney.

-Por él poder de Dios ahora los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia-dijo el padre y le quite el velo a Laney para besarla y los invitados aplaudía.

Fin de la narración.

Después de la boda y de su luna de miel Corey y Laney vivieron en una gran casa tuvieron dos hijo Javier y Carla, Javier era parecido a Laney y Carla a Corey, Corey se convirtió en el mejor doctor de Peaciville e igual Laney se volvió la mejor maestra y vivieron felices para siempre

Fin.


End file.
